Kuma's thought
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: *Mentions of SPOILER chapter 524* Kuma and DoFlamingo discuss about the Mugiwara crew Mentions of MxM so slight, you can't even see it, but it's there.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

After a disastrous happening, the thick clouds of dust cleared and a silhouette of a man appeared. He walked slowly, taking his time to examine the remains. All of the enemies he just met had been vanished by his own power. Satisfied with his own work, unknown to any enemies and allies, he covered his dangerous hand with a gigantic leather glove he pulled out of his pocket. Like it or not, the marines had to deal Bartholomew Kuma's actions. The enormous man headed back to his ship, ready to report news that will surely upset Sen Goku.

In the gorgeous palace called the Marizoya, a man who had a lot of time on his hands, entered the holy palace and sat near one of the newly cleaned windows. He hoisted his legs on the window, his slightly muddy shoes smearing the wall into a light brown. He brushed his fluffy pink scarf away from his face, the feathers tickling his nose and cheek softly. Feeling mighty good, he started singing a tune, completely opposite from his intimidating style. It was a children song about a young child meeting a friendly bear in a forest.

He finished the song with the last few words flicking off his tongue as a man who was in the same rank as him entered through the hallway. The lanky man with the pink ruffles shifted his body and faced the man, "Yo, Kuma-san." The giant stopped abruptly and only nodded in response, "Silent as always…you're such an amusing man. Fu fu fu, I heard you were causing a lot of trouble in Yaruki Man Mangrove." The man gave another chuckle and the feathers danced with his movements. "So, how many did you capture today? You musta' caught a lot of nasty pirates around there…oh wait…I used to be one…silly me."

The man chuckled silently at his own joke and waited for the man to answer, but instead the giant replied with a question, "Don Quixote DoFlamingo…If you were to take a break, where do you want to go?"

The man shrugged, "I don't know…fu fu fu, somewhere where I can relax."

"…you are easy to guess."

"Really? I'm really surprised," DoFlamingo paused and took off his shades, "Where did they go?"

Kuma gripped the bible and replied in a monotone, "Where they wished to go…which stumps me."

DoFlamingo laughed at the use of old language, but curiosity lingered him so his laughing ceased. "What stumps you?"

Kuma, for the first time in the few minutes, he walked right next to the window where DoFlamingo was at and sat down with a large thud.

"The captain of the Mugiwara crew, Monkey D. Luffy was sent to the island where the Kuja pirates and Lord Shichibukai, Boa Hancock lives. I guess he wished to have a strong companion in order to reunite with his crew members…or there's something else on his mind…"

"You'll never know…pirates do a lot of surprising things." DoFlamingo whispered, slightly amused that the robotic Lord is using more vocabulary than normal.

"The pirate thief Nami was sent to the sky island of weather. Apparently, she loves the weather-this is why she is worthy of being called a navigator on that ship…if she ever reunites with her crew…her knowledge of the weather will increase significantly…" DoFlamingo nodded as an answer.

"The second to the recent newly recruited members of the Mugiwara pirates, Franky flew to the island called Karakuri Island, where machinery is made there everyday. I understand how he will wish to be taken there because he is a cyborg but-"

"-why would he go there in his undies…is that what you were going to say?" The cyborg nodded. DoFlamingo frowned as he rested his head against the windowpane. "I don't see what's wrong with any of the members you just mentioned…don't tell me that cyborg in the winter island is the reason why it struck you odd."

"No…it isn't…"

"Then what is it then you slow piece of metal? Your story is boring me."

"What stumps me…is the cook of the Mugiwara pirates…"

"Hou…why is he so interesting?"

"I was searching for his mind to see what he loved most so I can take him to an island he'll prefer. The majority was images of different kinds of females, so I should have sent him to where his captain was at."

"…where did you sent him instead?"

"His mind wished to go to the Maiden Island." When Kuma finished off his sentence, he watched the man fall off the window and hollering in laughter. The Shichibukai finally rolled off to a wall to calm himself down and slowly regained his seriousness. "Why would a man who loves only women suddenly decide to go to an island where there is a lot of…pretty men?"

The giant's body didn't move since he sat down, but it slightly shook a little, "…his mind also had images of a certain man on the ship. Surprisingly…the images of that man were more than all of the images of women. I thought of taking the cook to where that man is, but…that man...should be left alone for a while…"

DoFlamingo's face drained of color, "So he's-"

"-yes."

Kuma rested his head against the slightly smeared wall as he listened to the thundering roar of laughter that never seemed to stop.

**The End**


End file.
